Fallout Equestria: The Crystal Heart
Fallout Equestria: The Crystal Heart is a side story of the popular ''Fallout: Equestria. ''It is written by CoolWashington. The author has yet to show any sign of it's release date, but will mention his progress if asked. He has only given the "preview chapter" on FIMFiction. Though it has recieve negative attention, he has said that it will be made. What We Know We do not know much, other than a few things. Clearly, this story will be written and released, but we don't know when. We can guess it will be posted on FIMFiction, like his preview chapter. CoolWashington had a series of posts on FIMFiction called "Daily Wasteland Spoils", with each post being up on his blog, and each post got deleted after a day or two, with a new one replacing it each time. The purpose of this was to release spoilers to the public to try to remake the story's poor popularity into better attention, but the series failed, and the author quit the blog posts. His preview chapter remains up, despite it's negeative audience. It appears to be just an introduction, told by what seems to be the main character, a stallion by the name of Whirlwind. Setting and Storyline The story seems to take place in the Crystal Empire, with King Sombra alive and some beloved and hated factions from the original story and new groups from the author's mind or from other stories fighting for the Empire. With the mention of the Crystal Empire, we will likely see other references to Season 3 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and we can hope for some Season 4. We have yet to see what the stroyline is, but we do know that the Crystal Heart is "dying", so the story will most likely be about repairing the Heart. Known Groups Zecora's Legion Not much is known about this group, other than it is made up of zebras and zebra followers. It appears that the zebras and ponies who are in the Legion think that Zecora was not on the Equestrian side of the war and was loyal to the zebra's nation. Whirlwind mentions that there is a zebra who wears a mask that is molded to be shaped like Zecora's head, though the specific name of the zebra is unknown. King Sombra According to Whirlwind, King Sombra has an army of "Mutated Crystal Ponies". Whirlwind stated that King Sombra mutates ponies into stronger and larger ponies. He also describes the look of a mutant by saying that each one is covered by black crystals. Known Characters Whirlwind Whirlwind is a unicorn stallion with a light grey coat, cyan eyes, dark grey mane and tail with blue streaks, but we yet to know the style of his mane and tail. In the preview. This shows that another main character is gay, though Whirlwind mentions that he is bisexual. He wears "Prototype Outpost Power Armor", which is basicly a modified Steel Ranger suit. He mentions that his suit can talk, meaning it was referenced from Fallout 3's Prototype Medic Power Armor. Lightning Flicker Whirlwind speaks highly of this pony, who aparently made a new version of the well known Pipbuck called the Pipbuck 4000. In the first chapter (Although it has not yet been releaced) Whirlwind will say something that will clue you in that Whirlwind is attracted to Lightning. No more information on this pony will be releaced before the story (Except maybe by CoolWashington, but idk if he will post anything) information from the first chapter was givin to you by, Editor/Inspiration for Lightning Flicker, bmjmb. Known Items and Weapons We can guess that most of the weapons and items will remain the same, but the author made it clear that there are new items and weapons worthy of taking note. Pipbuck 4000 Whirlwind, and probably Lightning Flicker, wear a Pipbuck model called the Pipbuck 4000, which still has the well known look of the famous Pipbuck 3000, but has new features. The new Pipbuck has the ability to be equiped with a headset, which is probably used for communication. We might also see the use of a Calenders (C.A.L), Stopwatch (S.T.W), and a Heart Rate Monitor (H.R.M). The calender and the stopwatch's functions are obvious, but the H.R.M is a bit confusing. It can either be used to keep track of the wearer's heart rate, or detect other heartbeats. Solar Powered Rifle and Pistol The main character claims that he uses a "Solar Powered Rifle" and "Solar Pistol". These weapons were made by "Outpost Tech", and they don't use ammunition. Instead, the gun is powered by the sun, and is described as a solar panel and a gun put into one weapon. The only weapon that is known to do this in the Fallout video games are the Recharger Rifle and the Recharger Pistol. Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Fallout Equestria: The Crystal Heart Category:Abandoned Side Story